


Sunrise/Sunset

by LookingForDroids



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Sometimes, the future is a good one.Prompt was sunrise/sunset





	Sunrise/Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixFalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/gifts).



Furiosa wakes early by habit, for no other reason than to watch the sun rise above the Wasteland. She considers it an indulgence. Watching her silhouetted against a blazing sky, alone and weaponless, Toast thinks she understands.

"I never thought I'd live to be this old," she says, to Toast or to nobody; the grey in her hair, the lines on her face, hold an austere beauty entirely different from that found in fragile, pretty things.

"I knew I would," Toast says, and sits beside her, slipping easily beneath the circle of her arm. "I never thought I'd want to."


End file.
